L'(in)justice de ce monde
by Aelig
Summary: Chloé n'avait jamais cru en beaucoup de choses dans la vie. La valeur d'une famille, la beauté d'une amitié - tout ça n'existait pas, pour elle. Et par dessus tout, Chloé ne croyait pas à la justice - cette invention créée pour justifier les combats perdus d'avance de tous ces désespérés. - OS, Chloé-centric.


**Titre :** L'(in)justice de ce monde

 **Rating :** K+ au cas où.

 **Personnages :** Chloé Bourgeois || Mention d'Adrien Agreste, Sabrina Raincomprix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng en particulier, la classe entière sinon.

 **Paring :** /

 **Genre :** Friendship, Family, Angst, Drama ?

 **Chronologie :** Approximativement durant la saison 2, mais y a rien de vraiment dit à ce sujet.

 **Disclaimer :** La série Miraculous : Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir ne m'appartient pas, de même pour son univers et ses personnages. Je ne fais que l'emprunter le temps du récit ! L'image de couverture ne m'appartient pas non plus !

 **Remerciements :** À ma bêta adorée, **Little Amsel** , pour ses corrections et conseils ! Love sur toi ma belle !

 **N/A :**

Bonsoooiiiir ! (Et bonjour aux gens sages qui lisent pas des fanfics à des heures pas possible le soir ahem)

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Mes premiers pas dans le fandom eheh, et avec un petit OS sur mon perso préféré aka Chloé ! C'est centré sur elle et ses pensées, ce qu'elle ressent, plus quelques headcanons que j'ai concernant sa famille, son passé, etc. J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Je mets un petit warning tout de même pour des pensées tout sauf joyeuses qui s'incrustent dans sa tête, faites attention si jamais ça vous gêne. (Et si vous ressentez ce genre de choses, n'hésitez pas à en parler à quelqu'un, que ce soit un parent, un ami ou quoique ce soit du genre, qui pourra vous rassurer et être présent pour vous. Faites attention à vous, on vous aime !)

Petite dédicace à **Liu** parce que j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle voulait lire cette OS eheheh 8D

Voilà voilà ! Sur ce...

 _Bonne lecture ~ :3c_

* * *

 **-X-**

 _ **L'(IN)JUSTICE DE CE MONDE**_

 **-X-**

* * *

La vie n'avait rien de juste.

C'était une leçon que Chloé avait apprise à ses dépends, et ce dès son plus jeune âge. La vie, personnifiée, s'amuserait sans aucun doute à foutre des claques dans la gueule de toutes les personnes qu'elle croiserait, comme ça, juste pour le fun. Si elle existait, Chloé était un peu près certaine de la _haïr_ de tout son être. Et c'était un peu ironique, au fond, d'haïr la vie – n'était-on pas censé l'aimer, l'admirer, l'adorer, la remercier ? Parce qu'après tout, c'était grâce à elle que nous étions là, sur Terre, que nous avions une famille, des amis, des sentiments.

 _Les sentiments ne servent à rien._ Chloé cracherait dessus si elle le pouvait. Avoir des sentiments, y accorder de l'importance, ça signifiait souffrir, souffrir encore et toujours, sans discontinuer. Avoir des sentiments ne rendait pas heureux. Ça faisait juste _mal_. Elle, ça l'amusait, de faire comme si, de faire comme ça – de mentir, tromper, manipuler. De cacher son cœur sous des tonnes et des tonnes de prétention et d'arrogance. Elle le faisait si bien que parfois, elle oubliait le reste, elle se disait que oui, c'était vraiment elle. Qu'elle était vraiment cette peste hautaine que décrivaient les autres, cette sale gosse insupportable qu'on préférait laisser de côté que d'écouter. Peut-être que c'était un peu devenu elle, au fond – elle n'en savait rien, plus rien, et sûrement qu'elle s'en fichait, au final. Ça n'avait plus d'importance.

 _Les amis ne servent à rien._ C'était juste des boulets à trimballer, le genre de personne à toujours vouloir tout savoir sur toi, à vouloir se confier à toi et – non, hors de question, Chloé ne supportait pas ça. En plus, ça n'apportait que des déceptions. On attendait tellement de choses qui ne venaient pas, tellement d'amour et d'attention – mais non, ces égoïstes n'en voulaient que pour eux et ne donnaient rien à personne. Chloé haïssait les autres. Tous ses camarades de classe – vraiment, elle ne pouvait pas les supporter. Vraiment pas. Elle pouvait bien leur reconnaître des talents utiles de temps en temps mais... Non. Non. Rien. Ils ne compteraient jamais à ses yeux, elle ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec eux. Elle les haïssait autant qu'ils la haïssaient. C'était pour le mieux. Avoir des amis ? Quelle blague. On ne pouvait pas compter sur eux. Ce n'étaient que des déceptions, encore, encore, et encore. Oh, bien sûr, elle adorait Adrien. Mais c'était normal – quelle personne normalement constituée pouvait détester _Adrien_ , honnêtement ? Il était parfaitement parfait. Et puis, c'était son premier ami, et elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Il était bien le seul à vraiment compter pour elle. Certes, elle appréciait plutôt la présence de Sabrina, aussi... Elle était celle qu'elle nommait sa meilleure amie, après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'était pas désagréable. Certainement pas aussi jolie qu'elle, mais elle lui permettait d'avoir de bonnes notes, et elle avait plutôt bon goût. Elle la soutenait dans ce qu'elle faisait et était toujours présente. Enfin, presque toujours, quand cette peste de Marinette ne s'en mêlait pas, bien sûr. Oui, elle pouvait apprécier Sabrina, la supporter plus facilement que les autres. Mais eux, les personnes de son âge ? Elle n'en voulait pas.

 _La famille ne sert à rien._ Honnêtement, Chloé ne savait même plus à quoi devait ressembler une famille. Qu'est-ce que c'était, avoir des parents ? Des parents qui s'aiment réellement ? Ou des frères et sœurs ? Des oncles, tantes, cousins, cousines, grands-parents ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait envie de savoir. Penser à cette notion – _la famille_ – ça lui faisait toujours mal au cœur, même quand elle le cachait derrière une forteresse de glace impénétrable. Sa mère était partie lorsqu'elle était enfant – si petite encore. Elle n'avait que des images floues d'elle ; une voix qui aimait chanter, des habits si soigneux, une odeur de propre mêlée à un riche parfum, des mèches aussi blondes que les siennes. Elle savait qu'elle lui ressemblait. Qu'elle était aussi belle qu'elle. Mais ce n'était pas assez bien, bien sûr – après tout, sa mère l'avait laissée derrière elle. Et son père... Son père était si distant. Il lui passait tout, lui donnait tout ce qu'elle voulait et bien plus encore. Mais en grandissant, elle avait compris, finalement – il ne savait juste pas quoi faire d'elle. Peut-être l'aimait-il réellement, en tout cas il n'était jamais là. Elle avait eu l'habitude de voir sa présence remplacée par des jouets et des peluches par milliers – mais ça n'enlevait rien au fait qu'aucun de ses parents n'étaient là. Ils la laissaient, seule.

Chloé regardait Marinette protester avec force contre l'exclusion de cours que la professeur de chimie avait donné à Alix – quelque chose comme elle se disputait trop fort avec Kim, ou quelque chose du genre.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » avait fermement signalé la déléguée de classe en argumentant ses propos.

La justice n'existait pas dans ce monde. La blonde aurait eu envie de le lui crier dans la face, à cette gamine impertinente qui osait la remplacer – elle le faisait partout. Au poste de déléguée, à la tête de la classe – et quoi, la prochaine fois, ce serait dans le cœur d'Adrien ?

 _Non._

Elle retint brièvement son souffle à cette idée, ignorée par le reste de ses camarades qui suivaient le débat houleux.

Elle ne pouvait juste _pas_ disparaître du cœur d'Adrien. Elle ne le permettrait pas. Ce n'était pas possible – elle était sa plus vieille amie ! Il était son plus vieil ami... Son ami le plus cher. La personne la plus proche d'elle, peut-être – quoiqu'ils n'aient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble ces dernières années, à son grand désespoir. Elle avait été si heureuse d'apprendre qu'il viendrait enfin au collège, avec elle ! Elle avait imaginé tellement de choses, tellement de scénarios pour eux deux !

Mais au final, Adrien s'était éloigné d'elle. Pas énormément, juste pas à pas, avec sa manière à lui de lui dire que non, stop, c'était trop. Elle avait tellement pleuré, lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer d'être ami avec elle si elle continuait de se comporter comme elle le faisait. Elle ne voulait pas faire d'effort. Elle n'en avait pas à faire. À quoi bon, après tout ?

Mais elle ferait n'importe quoi pour Adrien. Alors elle faisait un peu plus attention. Même s'il lui avait promis qu'il resterait son ami, avec cette même douceur qu'il avait toujours eue dans les yeux – elle ne voulait pas le décevoir. Pas lui. Si elle le pouvait, elle ferait en sorte de le garder rien que pour elle. Elle l'aimait, sûrement au-delà du raisonnable, sûrement beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aimait. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas – elle ne pourrait sûrement jamais lui en vouloir. Adrien était si innocent, parfois. Il ne se rendait pas compte de tout le bien qu'il avait pu lui apporter, de la source de bonheur qu'il avait été pour elle. Alors qu'elle n'avait plus personne, lui était venu vers elle, il l'avait consolée, supportée, et il continuait de le faire, envers et contre tout.

Chloé savait qu'elle ne considérait plus Adrien comme un simple ami depuis bien longtemps. Il était même plus qu'un meilleur ami à ses yeux. Elle disait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui – parce que eh, lui et elle, ne seraient-ils pas un formidable couple ? Pourtant, elle se questionnait sur ses réels sentiments. C'était de l'amour, oui – mais peut-être n'était-ce pas de l'amour _romantique_. Elle ne savait pas vraiment – elle n'était pas très douée avec tout ça. Et elle se refusait de demander à quiconque. Tout ce dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle voulait rester auprès de lui. Elle voulait être importante pour lui – en positif. Il était le seul dont l'avis comptait. Le seul qui comptait tout court.

Elle posa son regard sur le jeune mannequin, comme d'habitude installé au premier rang avec Nino. Il observait Marinette faire, suivant l'échange d'un air intéressé quoique légèrement inquiet. On lisait si facilement en lui – comme dans un livre ouvert. Il ne savait pas mentir – il n'avait jamais su. Il était trop droit, trop honnête pour ça.

Peut-être que c'était ce qui la faisait autant détester Marinette. La jeune fille était un peu son opposée, à bien y réfléchir – gentille, volontaire, douée, aimée. Elle était souriante, elle avait de vrais amis, une vraie famille sur laquelle compter. Elle aimait Adrien, cela se voyait – même pour elle. Il n'y avait bien que le principal intéressé pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ! Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur étaient les propres sentiments d'Adrien envers Marinette. Elle les voyait se rapprocher, peu à peu, et ça l'angoissait terriblement.

Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver de nouveau seule. Sans Adrien, elle n'était plus rien. Elle n'était pas capable de se débrouiller, de garder la tête haute – quel but avoir dans la vie si plus rien n'y avait d'importance ? Si elle était réellement honnête avec elle-même, Chloé s'avouerait qu'elle compterait sur Sabrina, qu'elle prendrait le temps de lui parler, de lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur – mais elle s'y refusait. Elle refusait de lui faire à ce point confiance, de s'ouvrir à elle alors même que c'était sa _meilleure_ _amie_. Elle savait pourtant que Sabrina l'aimait beaucoup – et c'était plutôt réciproque, en réalité – mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était terrifiée.

Chloé avait constamment cette petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête qui lui soufflait toutes ses idées horribles qui la faisait pleurer le soir, roulée en boule dans son lit.

 _Si ta mère est partie, c'est entièrement de ta faute. Tu es une catastrophe. Tu n'es rien. On ne t'aime pas. Personne ne t'aime. Tu n'as aucune importance. Tu ne sers à rien. Tu n'es rien. Tu ne sais rien faire. Tu ne peux faire que du mal. Tu ne devrais pas exister. Tes parents n'ont jamais voulu de toi. Tu n'étais même pas désirée. Tu n'es rien._

 _Tu._

 _N'es._

 _Rien._

Ça lui faisait une boule dans la gorge et soudainement, elle ne pouvait plus parler, plus crier, plus hurler – elle ne pouvait que pleurer, encore et encore, alors que toutes ces pensées intrusives la hantaient sans s'arrêter.

 _Personne ne s'en rendrait compte si tu venais à mourir. Personne ne tient à toi. Ils seraient heureux que tu sortes de leur vie. Tu n'es rien. Tu n'es qu'un boulet. Tout le monde veut se débarrasser de toi. Ils attendent tous quelque chose de toi. Tu n'es rien. Tu ne mérites que le pire. Tu es si insignifiante. Tu n'as aucune valeur. Tes parents te détestent. Tu ne vois pas ? Ils ne savaient tellement pas quoi faire de toi. C'est pour ça que ta mère t'a abandonnée. Tu n'étais rien pour elle. Tu n'es rien pour personne._

Et avec les larmes et la tristesse écrasante lui venait toujours cette rage qui étouffait son cœur et ses sanglots, cette rage qui faisait brûler ses yeux plus violemment encore qu'un feu de forêt. Elle ne voulait pas penser tout ça. Elle ne voulait pas le croire. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Ce ne pouvait pas l'être. Elle était _importante_. Elle était la fille du maire. Elle était belle. Elle avait de l'argent, du pouvoir. Elle n'était pas rien ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa mère était partie. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était arrivée trop tôt dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant. Elle était quand même là. Elle avait choisi sa carrière plutôt que sa fille. Mais ce n'était _pas de sa faute_! Elle n'avait rien demandé ! Elle voulait juste être une bonne fille, la parfaite enfant chérie de ses parents. Elle avait échoué. Son premier vrai échec. Le premier d'une longue série, peut-être ? Bah, elle s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas important. Elle était importante. Elle était quelque chose. Elle était bien mieux qu'eux tous. Même si eux avaient des vies parfaites avec des gens aimants et des sentiments qui ne leur faisaient pas peur. Elle les haïssait. Elle était tellement mieux et plus _importante_ qu'eux tous.

Elle voulait y croire, elle voulait y croire dur comme fer. Parce que sinon, ce serait trop horrible – parce que si tout ce que disait cette petite voix était vrai, alors elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Elle ne le supporterait pas, peut-être. Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Alors elle se souvenait, encore et encore, de tous ces moments merveilleux qui lui faisait croire au bonheur – qui lui soufflait que oui, elle était importante, au moins pour quelqu'un. Elle se souvenait d'Adrien, si mignon avec ses grands yeux verts, ses cheveux blonds. De sa mère qui lui ressemblait tant. À qui il ressemblait tant. De tous ces moments passés ensemble – quand elle venait, qu'elle les amenait au parc, ou au zoo, et qu'enfin elle avait la sensation d'avoir une famille.

Et puis, une nouvelle fois, elle avait perdu cette figure maternelle si aimante – et ça avait été à elle de soutenir Adrien comme elle le pouvait. Le fait était qu'elle ne savait pas réellement comment faire – mais elle avait fait de son mieux. Elle l'avait laissé pleurer dans ses bras, sans vrais mots de réconfort – mais à quoi bon mentir ? La peine ne s'effaçait jamais vraiment. Il fallait apprendre à vivre avec.

Chloé revint à l'instant présent, clignant rapidement des yeux, serrant les poings sous la table et enfonçant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés dans les paumes de ses mains. Elle ne devait pas penser à ça – pas maintenant. La peine, la douleur, c'était derrière elle, ça n'avait pas d'importance – c'était bien pour ça qu'elle conservait son cœur sous une couche de froideur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on puisse l'atteindre. Ils n'en avaient pas le droit. Aucun d'entre eux.

Marinette encore moins que les autres. Elle l'insupportait. Elle l'insupportait tellement. Elle avait envie de lui foutre des baffes, de lui griffer le visage, et tout ce qui allait bien. Elle ressentait une haine intense envers cette jeune fille – bien plus brûlante peut-être que la rage qui pouvait l'animer. Elle et ses stupides idées de justice...

 _La justice n'existe pas._

Si il y avait vraiment une justice en ce monde, sa mère ne l'aurait pas abandonnée. Son père l'aimerait. Elle n'aurait pas toutes ses pensées en tête. La mère d'Adrien ne serait pas... Adrien ne s'éloignerait pas d'elle comme il le fait. Si il y avait une justice... Elle réussirait à être heureuse. Elle ne haïrait pas autant cette personne qu'elle voyait tous les matins dans le miroir.

La justice n'était qu'une illusion. Rien n'était jamais juste. Il y avait toujours un prix à payer, un malheur pour vous tomber sur le coin du nez, et à vous de vous débrouiller avec. À chacun de faire avec ce qu'il avait et tout irait pour le mieux.

C'était le genre de leçon qui se gravait au fer rouge, fêlant son cœur et son âme au passage. Elle avait cessé de croire à ces illusions il y a bien longtemps. Elle n'en voulait plus.

Peut-être aussi qu'au fond d'elle, Chloé avait envie de se battre. De se battre pour y croire, pour avoir encore une once d'espoir. Peut-être que cette envie dévorante de mener le combat était cet espoir, justement – celui qui lui dévorait les entrailles sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, sans même qu'elle ne le comprenne. La rage avait toujours été son plus grand moteur, son plus puissant – mais il était peut-être temps pour elle d'en trouver un autre.

Elle n'y avait jamais pensé, auparavant. Mais lorsqu'elle fut chez elle et qu'elle trouva cette petite boîte en bois, délicatement ouvragée, qu'elle mit aussitôt sur elle le bijou qu'il contenait et que cette petite créature apparue devant elle – alors Chloé sut que le moment était venu pour elle de commencer à voir les choses sous un autre angle.

À pouvoir croire, enfin, un peu.

Quitte à faire partie de ce combat, quitte à essayer de changer les choses. Son cœur battait vite, plus vite encore qu'il n'avait jamais battu. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle n'avait plus peur.

Elle sentait cette boule d'espoir grandir et se réchauffer en elle, son esprit s'arrêter, son cœur fondre doucement.

Peut-être que la justice n'existait pas. Peut-être aussi qu'elle n'y croyait pas.

Mais peut-être, oui, peut-être pouvait-elle faire quelque chose de bien, au moins une fois dans sa vie.

* * *

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Note de fin :**

Et voilààà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! En tout cas j'espère vous retrouver très vite ! J'ai quelques projets pour le fandom, en terme d'OS surtout, donc sûrement à une prochaine fois !

Des bisous, portez-vous bien ! *keur*


End file.
